Keep Me Waiting
by Luxuria De'Voire
Summary: 'How far will you go for the one you love? When the world is against you, when the darkness closes in, and when your greatest enemy is your own heart.' To be with the one she loves, a penguin must band together with unlikely allies to prove her worth. But will this unexpected love tear her world apart? A tale that proves that love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first _Happy_ _Feet_ fanfiction, which will be a multi-fic featuring my own O.C.'s. I know I've been on hiatus for a while, but I wanted to write this story because it deals with many of the problems I have had to face within the past few months. But don't worry! It's a fun story :)

Anyway, I would really appreciate some R&R. There is nothing I like more than to hear what my readers think! Good, bad, silly, sweet, or even critique-ing-I LOVE IT! Also, **HAPPY THANKSGIVING** (if you're AMURRICAN haha).

Thank you readers from my other stories for being so patient with me. You all deserve some updates and new chappies, and that's what I'm a doin' _write (SO PUNNY LULZ) _now :D

**I do not own Happy Feet or any of the music used in this fanficiton. I only own my original characters and the story line**

* * *

_Chapter I: Bumpy Beginnings_

The sound of the soft wind rushing over the frozen earth was all that could be heard. White wisps raced along the crevices and trenches that covered its surface. It was late summer, and the newest generation of penguins were now reaching the adolescent age before adulthood. All of the arctic teens were thrilled about the graduation that was drawing near, and some simply couldn't contain their excitement.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea. Seriously—" a young emperor penguin whispered with a hint of fear coloring her voice.

"Oh, come on Harper. Lighten up!" a thin, dark grey male penguin replied, his wings painted black.

Standing carefully on a large, carved block of ice, four penguins readied themselves for a bumpy ride. There was Harper, the mature yet worrisome female of the group. Commonly teased about being the 'mother' of the group. Then, the goof, Malachi. An unsuccessful Romeo if nothing else, and her just never can catch a break with the ladies. He also had a mess of feathers adorning his head.

"Alright, 'guins, make sure it's balanced."

Standing at the back of the craft, a tall, well-built male spoke with a deep voice. Boston, the big brother of the group. With his signature four white stripes of feathers naturally painted on his back, Boston was always there for his friends and family, and not too shabby in the vocal department.

And on the tip of the miniature berg, a fair-feathered penguin by the name of Seraphine. Serah for short. Sun-colored feathers adorned her chest and white speckles decorated her shoulders, neck, and shoulder blades. Her eyes were a soft brown, and her voice as strong as the roar of the ocean blue. She gazed out over the far landscapes below as the wind ruffled her feathers. She breathed in deeply, tasting the salty air.

Malachi turned his head to the right, catching something in his peripheral vision. A dark spot growing larger as it approached,

"Look! I see her—" he cried out.

The sudden cry pulling her out of her daydream, Serah turned her head too.

"It's Rory!" she smiled as she exclaimed.

A female penguin the same age as the others slid quickly on her soft, feathered belly,

"Guys, wait!" she called out, hoping she wasn't too late.

With a sleek coat of ebony feathers, Aurora, Rory for short, was the fifth member of the gang. On the back of her head, her feathers curled into a small tuft, and on her wings were two, small white stripes near the ends.

She finally reached the miniature ice berg and began to climb aboard.

"'Bout time, slow poke." Boston said with a grin, teasing the younger female.

Rory made a cute face at him before pulling herself fully up onto the craft.

"Come on, up here, Rory." Serah said with an eager grin.

Smiling back, the late arrival stood behind the lead penguin, putting her wings out to balance.

The ice beneath them creaked menacingly, the snow and ice suddenly dropping into a steep hill in front of them.

"Alright, on three!" Boston shouted.

Everyone braced themselves on the ice block and began to count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"We are so going to die…" Harper whimpered as the berg tipped ever so slightly over the edge.

"Three!" They all cried, Serah whooping as the ice boat tipped over fully.

The ice hit the almost vertical ground and sped down the hill, all of the penguins shrieking in both joy and fear. Swerving left and right, around and forward, the little craft continued its way down the hill. Suddenly a rock began to approach at a rapid speed.

"Um, dude?" Malachi said with a shaking voice as he tapped Boston's shoulder.

But it was too late. Everyone screamed and the berg smashed into the pointy rock causing them to swerve off violently. Luckily, no one was flung off the ice boat, but their shrill cries continued to fill the air as they tumbled downward at a frightening speed.

Further down the small ice mountain, the main colony of penguins continued about their business, some out fishing while some were teaching the newest hatchlings in school. A smaller male scout standing upon an ice pillar dutifully inspected the landscape for danger. Looking around with a sense of safety, the male shook his head when he spotted a strange sight on the mountain side. Five penguins on a block of ice plummeting straight towards the central hub of New Emperorland. "Look out!" was all he could say as he shouted in both shock and confusion.

In the center of the flailing berg, Malachi and Harper clung to each other involuntarily as they both screamed while looking forward at the incoming hoards of penguins. Serah and Rory did the same, except the lead penguin tried to call out to the oncoming masses,

"Get out of the way!" she hoped they would hear.

Boston was the only one not screaming as he tried to turn the berg with his foot acting as a tailpiece to a boat. But it wasn't enough. The momentum of the force was too great, and there was no stopping this ice missile.

Suddenly, a few waddling penguins turned their gaze towards the five and screeched as well, trying their best to dive out of the way before the comet rumbled past. Then, Boston saw it—a naturally formed ramp from the snow to the right. Rory saw it too as she turned her head around to look at Boston,

"Chief!" she cried.

"I see it!"

Slamming his foot down into the snow below, he held fast to turn the craft towards the ramp. Within moments, the ice berg was on route and headed straight for the, hopefully permanent, end of the ride. The bottom of the ice craft hit the elevated snow and went flying, sending the five teens with it. All crying out as they were thrown into the air, the berg smashed into an ice wall and the penguins began their decent downward.

A giant splash of snow was all that was heard, and many eyes turned to see what had just happened.

Bursting her head out of the snow, Serah was lucky enough to land in a soft pile and she gently shook her feathers. Rory popped up within a few feet of her friend, as did Malachi, but he had gone in head first, his feet and rump sticking out of the snow. Harper had landed on her face, but luckily in some fluffy snow. She gasped loudly as she gathered the air around her into her lungs,

"I'm ALIVE!" she cried out, tears threatening to well up in her hazel eyes.

This caused both Serah and Rory to laugh, and Malachi to grunt.

The four were alright.

_'But where was Boston?'_, they thought.

They all stood up and shook the snow and debris from their feathers. The three females helped Malachi out of his stuck position, and began to search for their friend through the rubble.

"Boston?" Serah lifted an ice chunk out of her way as she called for her friend.

"Booosttoonnnn!" Harper howled out.

"B, my man, where are you?!" Malachi looked under a small rock.

Rory waddled around away from her friends, since they needed to spread out. Suddenly, she spotted an odd black spot on the snow. She brushed the snow away with her flippers to find Boston buried beneath it,

"Oh my gosh, Boston?" her voice cracked. "Boston, are you okay?"

A groan was her reply as the large body before her rose up and shook wildly like a dog.

"Wow, really need to work on the break." He grinned, rubbing his head.

Rory smiled back, her bright emerald eyes glistening-grateful that her friend was okay.

"What happened here?!" An elderly caw sounded out causing the two to freeze.

_'uh oh…'_

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I've already got the next couple of chapters planned out, so they'll probably be up within the next day or two :)**

**Please R&R, and have a fantastic holiday!**

**Until next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this update a bit on the tiny side - it's exam week here and I've been studying non-stop. Hope you all enjoy :D

**I do not own Happy Feet or any of the music used in this fanficiton. I only own my original characters and the story line.**

* * *

_Chapter II: Misunderstandings_

"What in Gwen's name happened here?!"

Brinhelm the Elder cried, son of Noah the elder. His age-worn beak and feathers clearly defined his years as every bone in his body shook as he crooned over the younger generation.

Rory cringed next to Boston, who shielded her with his strong figure. Malachi pulled himself out of the snow and shook off while replying to the older penguin,

"Brinhelm, sir, we were only having some fun."

All of the younger penguins mentally slapped Malachi.

"Fun?! Is the indulgence of fun worth the very lives of our brethren?" he spoke with a gruff, hoarse voice. His eyes glaring.

"We didn't mean for things to turn out like this, sir." Rory spoke, stepping in front of Boston with pleading, emerald eyes.

"It was an accident—!" Serah chimed in with a shrill voice, angered by the elder's lacking will to listen to reason.

"Serah—_don't_."

Placing his flipper in front of the female penguin, Boston warned her with a deep voice, their eyes meeting with strong emotion.

Everyone was silent, as nearby penguins began to look on in curiosity.

Brinhelm grunted menacingly before pointing his flipper to the direction of the singing schools,

"Get to class."

XXX

In the hollowed out ice-room of Ms. De'Canta, the penguins took turns practicing harmony. With only a few days before graduation, the student were simply sliding through class perfecting their singing muscles.

"Can you believe that blowhard, mangy pile of ruffled feather?" Malachi grumbled as he fixed his feather-hair.

Harper rolled her eyes, "Chill out, Malachi. We're lucky we didn't get suspended."

"But seriously, what a kill-joy." Rory mumbled with a grin as she nudged Serah who was humming along to the choir of the school next door.

With a slow turn of the head, Rory glanced back at Boston who stood behind her, obviously distracted. His indigo eyes were locked on a certain penguin at the front of the class, who was singing the high-pitch solo of the harmony. Her name was Aria, shy but confident in a beautiful form, and renowned for her brilliant amber eyes.

Rory smirked.

"That Aria is quite the vocalist."

"Hm, what?" he stuttered.

Rory always found it adorable when Boston stuttered, since he was usually so well composed.

"Even her feathers have a heavenly glow to'em." Rory elbowed the male gently with a brow raised. "You thinking about sharing a few notes with her?"

Boston blushed furiously, "Come on, Rory, you kiddin'? I don't have a chance with her."

"What are you talking about? Besides, your kids would be so cute."

"RORY!" he replied with a stark cry causing everyone in the class to turn around, including Aria.

Her amber eyes caught Boston's deep blue ones, the hue of blush red invisible under his feathers. She giggled at the funny expression on his face. Boston smiled.

Serah let out a muffled snort, trying to hold back her laughter, along with Malachi. Harper simply smacked her forehead with her flipper.

Rory whispered sneakily to her taller male friend, "Your welcome."

XXX

_Graduation Day_

XXX

It was early—only hours before the ceremony would commence. The air was slightly warmer today, the great sun high in the sky emanating its tingling rays of sunshine on the icy earth below.

Sitting on the edge of the berg, the deep blue water far below, Rory gazed out over the ice dotted waters. Her thoughts were filled with the memories of her youth, hanging out with her friends, and the internal search for her own heart song.

"I can't believe we've come this far…" the words left her mouth with little notion, drifting away on the wind.

"_Me_ _either._"

Rory spun around to see Serah, who was smiling at her friend with a heartfelt gaze. Rory returned the grin, with one of her own as her friend joined her.

Both penguins sat on the edge in silence reflecting on everything that had happened thus far in their lives. They reminded each other of funny stories long forgotten and emotional roller coaster moments in either's bumpy life. They laughed together like nothing had changed.

"Whatever happens, we'll always be friends. " Serah said, smiling with her usual beautiful grin.

Rory sniffed, but held her form together as she smiled back.

"Count on it."

* * *

I've already started work on part II of Misunderstandings.

Hope you all liked it, and R&R if ya did :)

_Until Next Time..._


End file.
